Aishiteru
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: This is something you would never expect for Sasuke to experience. But anyway, his rescue will come! SasuNaru


**Riku: Minna…how are you all? Hope you're fine with your lives. I haven't regained from the injury I got after our gymnastics in physical education class, but then I want to give you a new story. I find it, for me, quite cute and also sad or somewhat different. I do hope you find it the same as what I feel about it. **

**Summary: When you think that everything is going wrong and you feel that nothing will come good in your life…that's when you find that something you had been unexpectedly dreaming with all your life will suddenly come. (Does my summary suck?)**

**SasuNaru… **

**Title: Aishiteru**

**xXOOOXx**

_It has been a very very bad day. If you could have the heaviest word for having the worse day in your life, then that is how you should describe the successive failures that occurred on a person who was utterly known by his greatness and superiority in businesses. The president of the leading company in Japan kept in the name of Uchiha Sasuke. This is the very first time in his life that he experienced failures, excluding the long time of pain when his parents died. But as everybody had known him being noble, intelligent, firm with his decisions, and all; of course let's include the looks; this is surely shocking and unbelievable. _

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the thin pile of papers was thrown delinquently on his wooden furnished desk. All of his stockholders withdrawn from the room and their rage left Sasuke in a state of shock. His sanity was blown away and all the materials lying over his table came flying to the corners of his room after he smashed it away with his trembling angry hands. He was definitely angry._

_How could this have happened? How could 'something' like this happen? How did a leak from their company occur when all of his stuff are all very well loyal to him?—But of course, he can't be sure of that. How could someone dare to destroy his big reputation by doing this?_

_Fury flooded running through his strained veins as he reach for the papers that was lately thrown in front of him by his 'also' mad stockholders. All of them are now gone in his company, without any further notice, his business will start colliding down on the ground. _

_How could this happen to him?! He shouted inside his mind with pure rage and curiosity. Yesterday, his company was as good as it started being known world wide and now, it will just all be vanquished…all will vanish…all will go down and disappear. His company was the only thing left now in his whole life—and a brother who neglected him and was now out of the country, doing some selfish commerce. If this will be gone, all will fade. _

_--These things swirled over and over on Sasuke's mind. He grabbed his house and car keys then swiftly moved out of the ransacked room. _

**Chapter One: A Life's Luck**

"Aww!" Sasuke groaned as he nearly stumbled down and hit the cemented floor with his back. He cursed inwardly and straightened up to glare at the person who was also trying to bring himself up.

"I'm sorry." The guy, who as well straightened up, apologized in a good manner. His slender fingers, clutching carefully around the Oakwood cane.

"Don't you know where your way is?!" Sasuke harshly snapped. "Are you blind?!" He added annoyingly.

Steady, crystal-like cerulean eyes stared at him, emotionless and blank while it reaches Sasuke's deep and irritated one. The guy lifted his hand and brushed back his spiky blonde locks, pulling a smile as he did so.

"Yes, I am. I should be more careful next time." The blonde, 'blind' guy said and slightly bowed his head for another apology.

"Sir!"

"Sir!" Two guys shouted at a time. They were both running and helplessly catching to approach their boss. When they got in front of the blonde guy, they bowed several times.

"Gomen nasai!" They both cried, hardly breathing from worry and running.

"Are you hurt somewhere, sir?" One asked, checking his boss for any hurt.

"You got a wound!" The other exclaimed vulnerably concerned and held the hand of his boss where a small reddish scratch appeared visibly on delicate skin. He pulled a white handkerchief from his pocket and gently wrapped all round the injured hand.

"I'm alright. Don't be too worried." The blonde smiled at the two while Sasuke stayed looking at them, slightly baffled.

"Are you the one who caused this?" One of the men asked sharply as he observed Sasuke's intact annoyed expression from his whole unlucky day. His small eyes went thinner when no response came from the man. Before he deliberately clasp the collar of the raven's shirt, his 'boss' stopped him.

"Kiba, don't hurt him. It was my fault. I accidentally bumped him on my way. "

"But Naruto…" Kiba caught Naruto's steady eyes and held them, though no light can be seen through its inside—it was pleasing and soft that it can cause anyone to be calm by the time they put one glance on them.

"Sorry for troubling you again." Naruto spoke and turned to face the other guy, who came worrying about him.

"Sai…could you get the car?"

"Right away." The said man immediately sprinted away towards the car, parked at the corner of the street, and moved inside to drive it in front of his boss' location.

xXOOOXx

Sasuke was still baffled by the latest situation he got into. It was the only thing he could remember, seeming that all of the bad things that happened just recently on his company—faded on his mind. He don't know why he is baffled or uneasy by what he is feeling right now.

"Is he kidding?" He murmured, critically thinking the radiant blue eyes he saw and seized in his own.

"How could he be blind?" He pondered.

If those eyes were blind…then why did it hold some emotions?—Why does it show something intense with feelings…something soft in the way it stayed looking at him.

Now he was blushing…

Why is he feeling this way? Lately…he was very annoyed with him—now it just turned warm. His heart sped up its pace as the face keeps appearing and dominating his mind. No anger was left with him, even slight annoyance. All lifted up. His spirits came back unlike the way it was gone when he knew that his company will be vanquished…

Wait—

His company…how is he going to deal with his company? How could he have forgotten it?!

Sasuke dragged himself down his queen-sized bed and slammed his pillow over his 'again' throbbing head.

xXOOOXx

The phone that was lying on the wooden bedside table rang as if it was going to explode. It rang and rang continuously as a pale hand reached for it and pressed the answer key,

"Hello?" He snapped.

"Uchiha-san!" The girl on the other line shouted in eagerness.

"What?!" Sasuke asked, purely annoyed with the shout that was let out by his irritating secretary, Sakura.

"Uchiha-san, I have good news for you! An American company proposed to give us help to regain what we lost!" She spoke excitedly.

By this, Sasuke stood up, with all ears to the next information his secretary would utter.

"—And the president of that company is asking for a meeting at one." She continued.

Sasuke looked for his wall clock, and stared at the short and long hands that pointed on numbers—12, the short…--10, for the long one.

So he has only ten minutes to get dressed and be ready.

"Great…" He said.

--That's what he gets for bumping into a cute, kind blonde guy and accusing him for not looking at his way because he is blind!

…

Sasuke sat in an intelligent manner, along with other personnel that was staring at him critically. Along with the long glass table inside the conference office, another man sat. His face was familiar, like he is a person he just recently met. Like yesterday?...

Yes! He met this man yesterday. It was the guy who almost attacked him when his boss had a wound on his hand.

As he was busy thinking of those things, Sasuke didn't notice the new presence that came to the room.

"Let's begin the meeting." A light voice spoke.

--It was the same voice that Sasuke heard yesterday too!

He turned his eyes towards the man in front of him and stilled.

"No way…" Sasuke thought.

--The man whom he criticized and shouted angrily yesterday will be the one to help him?--…

**Owari for chapter one!**

**Guys!...Do you like it?—or you do not?...tell me if this have any chances of having reviews. If not then…I'll delete this immediately so not to cause any criticisms that I may get form readers…hehe just tell me. **

**But I'm reminding you all…this is just the first chapter…and introduction should always be included in every story! So give me reviews pls!!! **

**Review!!!!**

**Reviewers gets a lot of lemons!**


End file.
